Talk:Akimichi Clan
Member During the Invasion of Pain Arc, when Kakashi was battling against Pain, Chozas's team arrived. Among the team was an Akimichi clan member. He is seen using a Partial Expantion tech. Could we add him to known members and create a page? --SixthMizukage (talk) 19:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure where you saw him using partial expansion, but chapter 423 page 16 on the left panel is clearly the mark of the akimichi clan; I saw this guy a few chapters earlier running with choji and choza. Simant (talk) 06:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's see... We should have enough information to make an article on him. ::Introduced in chapter 422, Akimichi clan member, and judging by the size of his arm in chapter 423, page 2, he is capable of using the Partial Multi-Size Technique. ::Are we sure he's a man, though? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Here's also something interesting, all of the Akimichi members have different markings on their cheeks. (Choji: Swirl; Choza: Squiggly line; Other guy: X's). I'm willing to wait for more info to determine the gender though. Article Name: Unnamed Akimichi member? Simant (talk) 21:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Btw, what's that kanji on the 2nd from the lefts cheek on chapter 423, page 2? Simant (talk) 21:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I had noticed those different markings before. Chōji's swirls are actually stereotypical for chubby characters, while the crosses on the cheeks of the unnamed Akimichi look like traditional stylised scars. The unnamed Akimichi does look male to me, but I could also see him being female. That article name sounds perfect. :::That kanji means , by the way. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed another guy in the background around those scenes that seems to share Chōza and Chōji's hair style/body build, but we never see his front, only from the backside. I think its safer to just ignore him... You can see him laying face down here. Simant (talk) 22:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You can see him in chapter 422 as well. Although he has a similar hairstyle as Chōza and Chōji, he doesn't have the Akimichi symbol, a chubby build, cheek markings, nor armour. I doubt he's an Akimichi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu We currently have their Hiden jutsu listed. Is there any opposition to adding the non-Hiden jutsu they use, which is derived from their hiden jutsu? Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans don't have hiden jutsu, but all of their jutsu is listed in the clan page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Clan Symbol After reading the latest chapter of the manga, I noticed that the clan symbols shown in the chapter don't match the ones that are shown on the pages of the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans. Should this be fixed? Here is the page that contains the symbols. I wouldn't know how to go about making the symbols for this, so that would have to be left to someone else.Ryne 91 (talk) 20:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm already working on the new symbols. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome. I had a feeling you'd be the one to make them. I must say that the chapter was definitely informative about Team 10 and their clans. I didn't expect them to reveal as much information as they did on that subject. If I read it correctly, it confirmed that the clans have worked together for generations, it provided a reason that Asuma was placed as their sensei, and it confirmed that Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza are the clan heads.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Random member? As posted, in chapter 616 there is a Akimichi member, but Isn't there acturly two unknown members in that pic? one down in the right corner, and one above Choji? --Kasan94 (talk) 19:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Other one with circular markings on his cheek has already been seen.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Assuming every overweight character is an Akimichi is quite offensive!!!--Elveonora (talk) 19:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Didn't see that one Cerez, you mighht be right, there can't be more than one Akimichi with circular markings on his cheek :P lol, just joking. Well I havn't really seen any other overweight males in this anime Elveonora, so I would say i'm justified ;) --Kasan94 (talk) 20:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) And I was obviously kidding--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) world war attire Think it is worthy to mention in the trivia that the akimichi clan (other than Choji) didnt wear the Village jacket that almost everyoneelse had to wear during the 4rth Shinobi World War? (talk) 15:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC)NaruHina4ever :I wouldn't be too perturbed with leaving it out. the Akimichi's attire are already heavily armoured so it wouldn't have been "necessary" for the additional armour.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Member dead? In one of the episodes (can't remember which one) one of the two Akimichi guarding the medical unit is lying face down, anybody know which episode that was? I think it was during the night time of the first day. --Kasan94 (talk) 13:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Anybody? --Kasan94 (talk) 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::That was likely an unnamed one--Elveonora (talk) 21:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: I know it was an unnamed one, it was just one of the two guards, was just wondering if he acturly died, which then also could be written into the unnamed members section. --Kasan94 (talk) 17:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Write he was knocked out rather--Elveonora (talk) 21:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Will do that then. You don't know the episode, do you? --Kasan94 (talk) 13:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wasn't it one of the Yota weather dude ones?--Elveonora (talk) 13:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Not so far I can see, in those I can only see the other akimichi dude. If I remember correctly it was night, and probally around the Zetsu attacks.--Kasan94 (talk) 17:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Chocho is 17th head Since she is choji daughter shouldnt she be listed as 17th headTo love this (talk) 04:19, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :Except she's not head yet, nor has been formally mentioned to be slated to be the next head. Omnibender - Talk - 05:25, June 21, 2018 (UTC)